New Beginnings
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: After marrying Bill the plumber guy, and drifting apart...where does Reba go for answers? R&R PLZ!
1. What Might Have Been

Reba couldn't believe it. After the kitchen sink shopping, a few dates at the movies, and a couple of dinners: she was getting married. She knew Bill loved her, and she loved him, she thought. _This is love right? I'm not insane. I love him. Of course you love him. You love him, yeah, love him…_her mind questioned itself as she walked down the isle, smiling at friends and family that had come to see her and Bill.

As she walked up to her fiancé, she noticed Brock starring at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but no matter what she did, his eyes never left her; same as with the reception that followed the wedding. He just starred and smiled when she looked over his way.

Reba did as she did all night, and smiled at him, then turned away for just a second watching Cheyenne with Elizabeth, but when she turned around Brock was standing there. "Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Reba smiled and nodded, "Yes you can," she told him as he slipped his hand around her waist and took her hand in his own. She set her other hand on his shoulder. For a second it was almost as if they were dancing again at their wedding, almost 20 years ago. She could still feel her heart flutter when he pulled her close. The closeness between them was near enough to feel his hot breath on her neck. Reba closed her eyes and felt almost as if they were floating, almost like they were together in an empty room, together by themselves. A slight smile formed across her face when, without really putting any thought into it an, _I love him, _rushed thought her mind.

Their perfect moment was destroyed when she opened her eyes and saw Bill across the room talking to a few of the guests. She realized that she wasn't here for Brock, she was here for Bill. She knew she and Brock could never be together, not only was he married, but she just re-married, pretty much burning any last chances between them. The song ended and Reba took a minute to look up, into Brock's eyes, which, yet again, couldn't wander away from Reba.

Brock had thoughts of his own; he had fantasies of sweeping her off her feet, and back into his arms. He didn't want to let Reba move on. Hell, he wouldn't have moved on if it wasn't for his stupid mistake. _Moved on,_ he thought, _who am I kidding? I love her…_

They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, until Jake finally came over, wanting to dance with his mom. Reba couldn't help but except, him looking as cute as he did all dressed up, but she knew in the back of her mind, that Brock was sitting there watching her, and she loved it. He was watching out for her.

As close as they may ever be again, they acted as if it was nothing…

* * *

**mk, so this is like the PERFECT reba//brock song. like holy crap! i was like shocked so its "what might have been" by lonestar. if your interested here it is...but it also goes with the chapter, so yea. wow!

* * *

**

Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long, long time  
I've got a good life now, and I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind...

I try not to think about what might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use givin in  
And theres no way to know  
What might have been

We can sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past...

So try not to think about what might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use givin in  
And theres no way to know  
What might have been

That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night, I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say good bye, and turn and walk away...

And try not to think about what might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use givin in  
And theres no way to know  
What might have been  
No we'll never know, what might have been


	2. One Drunken Night

About 2 months after their wedding Reba could already feel them drifting apart. Reba sat there, alone on the couch; the kids were with their dad for the weekend, and she was enjoying the quiet, to an extent. She wished someone was there with her. Normally she would wish that Bill was there with her, but tonight she couldn't shake the thought of wanting Brock to be there with her. It was all she could think about lately. She didn't know why he was constantly on her mind, but she was starting to loose sleep over it.

Once Bill got home Reba decided to sit him down and talk to him about how distant they had become. "Bill, do you think we could talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about?" he asked sitting down on the edge of the table in front of her.

"Well, is it just me or are we not spending as much time together as we used to? It's like we spent more time together before we were married and we didn't live together!"

"No, I know. I've been feeling the same way, and you know what? I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go out for drinks tonight. What do you say?"

She smiled and said, "Alright! Sounds like fun!" She went and got ready before they left. When she came down and impressed look was on Bill's face, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing you just look…wow!" He managed.

She laughed and grabbed her purse before they closed the door behind them. They got to the bar, and before you knew it Bill was helping her to the car to head back home.

Once they made it inside he lead Reba upstairs where she decided to get into the shower because her hair smelt like smoke. Bill took it upon himself to join her. He knew she was drunk, and he would be taking advantage of her, but that wasn't going to stop him at this point.

Little did they know how this night would have an effect on the rest of their lives….


	3. Secret Valentine

One night, a little over a month later, a frantic Reba sat on the seat of the toilet with a test in her hands panickin. _No. No. No. No. Please, no, _was all she could think. _How could I be so stupid?_

She hadn't been feeling well for the past week, and she was late. Reba sat waiting, on the verge of breaking down. There was nothing more she wouldn't want then a baby right now. Her life was far too busy and it's not that she didn't love Bill but…who was she kidding? She didn't love Bill.

She couldn't believe he would do this to her. He knew that she was drunk; he knew that she wasn't thinking straight, but he didn't care. The fact that he could do something like this was driving her insane. Not only was there a good chance that she was pregnant, but she wasn't in love with Bill, and she had wanted to leave the relationship anyways. There was nothing there between them anymore. If there was a child involved she couldn't just up and leave him.

She sat and watched the clock until it told her that it was time to find out…she was afraid to look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in to calm herself down a little. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and then she looked down. _No. Please tell me this is a joke. No,_ she started to cry. It was positive. She was pregnant.

She heard someone in her room, so she quickly threw the test away, and watched as Brock walked into the bathroom, "Hey, I was calling you and…," he stopped, looking and her crying. She tried her hardest but she couldn't cover it up, "Reba, what's wrong?" He hated to see her hurt. He walked over and kneeled down next to her.

There were no words said. She just wrapped her arms tightly around him. Brock started to gently rub her back, and Reba just let it all out. It hurt him to see her so upset.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Reba started to push Brock away. Brock wasn't going to let go that easily. He took her arms and stood her in front of himself to look at her. Reba looked away until he asked, "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

She looked up at him with big, blue, tear-filled eyes. She could almost feel herself being pulled towards him. If she could have it her way there would be no Barbra Jean, there would be no divorce, there would be no new marriages, and there would be no new baby. There would only be Brock and herself, together. They would still be a family, not torn apart from past mistakes. She hated the way things were. She hated the direction her life was heading.

As she tried to pull away, he just pulled her closer, knowing that what she really needed right now was someone to let help her let it out on. He was right, and she started to gently hit his chest, which was really the best she could do at this point. She was too tired to get him off of her, nor did she really want to. She could just stand there in his arms forever and be the happiest person in the world. She continued to hit his chest until she finally just gave up and slid down to the floor.

Brock was so shocked. He had never seen her break down like this before. He had never seen her in this much pain. He would have given anything to find out what was wrong, but he was willing to wait, which he did. They sat there for about an hour until Reba wore herself out and finally fell asleep in his arms. It was late and Brock was tired as well, but he couldn't fall asleep knowing that something was wrong. For the longest time he sat there admiring how beautiful she was. He ran his fingers through her hair, and just couldn't help but stare at this astonishing woman. _God I love her,_ He thought.

Out of nowhere Reba shifted awake from a nightmare. When she was able to realize where she was and who she was with she got a little suspicious. Then it all came back to her. It was almost as though she felt a blow to her stomach. She scooted a little closer to Brock, and took his arms and wrapped them around her middle. He responded by tightly pulling her as close as he could.

Right before Brock was about to ask her again what was going so terribly wrong, Reba spoke up, "I'm pregnant, Brock."

He didn't want to hurt her so he put on a fake smile, "Congratulations."

She set her head back on his shoulder then shook her head no. "No. I don't want this. It was that night a while back, I know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You had the kids and we went out. I had too much to drink and…," she started.

"Oh, honey." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. If I wouldn't have gone…"

"You can't blame yourself," he assured her. "But look at it this way: At least you love each other."

"I don't love him…," she whispered. She didn't want Brock to know, but it was almost as if she was talking outload to herself.

"What?!"

"I don't love him, Brock," she hugged his arms that were around her tighter.

"Of course you love him."

"No. Brock, I love you."

_This can't be happening, _he thought. This was a moment from his dreams. She loved him. It kept re-playing in his head. He never imagined a feeling that felt this good. This was what he had wanted more than anything.

"You…you-," he tried to get out the words.

She turned around with his arms still around her, "I love _you_."

Without really thinking she leaned forward and kissed him. Their kiss turned into something more and before they knew it they were closer then they thought they ever could be again.

* * *

Soft kiss and wine  
**what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy  
for the moment  
we will come  
alive  
tonight  
**  
secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
**when both boy and girl  
start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
_we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_**

**lay down  
be still  
don't worry  
talk they will  
I'll be loving you until  
morning's first light  
breaks tomorrow  
I'll take care of you tonight**

secret valentine

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl  
start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
**_we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_**

**when guilt fills your head  
brush off  
**rise up from the dead  
**this is the moment that we  
will come alive  
brace yourself for love  
**sweet love, secret love.

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl  
start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
**we'll hope it's not for nothing at all**  



	4. Forever Love

And so it went for a while. Whenever Reba needed help it was Brock that was there for her. For all of those days when Reba was too tired to clean the house and Brock did, for all of the nights Reba felt sick and Brock was there to stay with her, for all the times she just needed to let it out and Brock took whatever it was she had to give; she truly owed him the world.

On this summer night there was no one around. Barbra Jean had taken the kids on a road trip for a week, and Bill was off camping with a few of his buddies.

Brock had Reba by the hands and he had her close her eyes. Laughing she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He looked at her and saw her trying to look, "No peaking!" She quickly closed her eyes again, and continued to be lead to an unknown destination.

They finally got to a blanket Brock had laid out in the front yard that had a few candles spread around. "Open 'em," he told her. She opened her eyes and saw what he had planned. It almost made her want to cry. She loved him so much.

"Oh, Brock, it's so beautiful!" Her hand still in his, he sat down and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she willingly did. "I love you."

"I love you more," he said before kissing her.

They were lying out under the stars and joking around, having a wonderful time. She couldn't believe she had let him go, and now look at the situation they were in: She was stuck in a relationship with someone she didn't love, carrying his baby, which she didn't want.

Reba got a chill from the colder night breeze, so it only gave Brock permission to pull her closer. Permission or not, she was all his. Forever, no matter what it took, she would stay with him. She would never let them drift away, or get torn apart, ever again.

"It's so beautiful out here," Reba yawned.

"Not as beautiful as you," he teased. "So I was thinking. What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, burying her face in his side. She was tired, but it was too perfect outside to leave.

"I mean about me and you. How are we going to move on from just sneaking around? We won't always get lucky enough to have everyone out of town."

She rolled a little so she could set her arm on him, and lay her head on her hand so she could see his face. "Well," she said, taking his hand and resting it on her stomach, "I can't just up and leave."

"And why not?"

"Why not?" She gave him a slightly confused look. "Brock, for one we have our kids, and not just that but we're both married now."

Brock let out a defeated huff as he wrapped his arms tightly around the one he loved. He loved being able to just sit out together, in love. He just wished they could do it more often then just when the family was out of town.

"And what if they find out?" he pressed.

"How are they going to do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"What if Bill came home right now and saw his wife out here? What would you say then??"

"Bill is not coming home."

"You don't know that. What if he forgot something? Or what if he was just having a lousy time?"

"But he won't."

He wasn't giving up that easily, "…and if he does?"

"Then I would run away with you forever and ever!" She joked, talking as if she was reading from a fairytale. They both wished it was that easy.

Sooner or later they finally packed it all up and went back inside.

Brock put things away and then found himself next to a sick Reba, who was sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for her head to stop spinning. She finally got up off the ground with the help of Brock and then let herself almost fall onto him. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"No," she whined, "I hate this. I really, _really_ hate this."

"I know," he comforted her, remembering how horrible she felt when she was pregnant with their children, "but hey, there is only a few months of this."

"Months!?" the thought almost made her sicker then she already felt. "It's not even worth it. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want you to have to leave tomorrow before Bill comes home. I hate all of this!"

"I don't have to leave if you don't want me to," he told her.

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay upstairs with me, where I want you. Bill would kill you and you know it."

"But I'll still be here for you forever; whenever you need me."

"Forever?" she looked up at him.

He laughed and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes, "And ever and ever," he smiled and laughed.

* * *

**The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew.  
We'd spend this life side by side.  
I still feel the same though you're so far away.  
I swear that you'll always be my.**

**Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love.  
**  
**Minutes and hours and years may go by.  
But my heart knows nothing of time.  
So don't cry, just keep me right there.  
In your dreams.  
And hold on to these words of mine.**

**Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love.  
**  
**Love is the road to our destiny.  
Nothing can change what is meant to be. **

Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love. 


	5. The Rescue

Quite a few months had passed and Brock, staying true to his word, was there whenever she needed him. Which he was happy to do. He loved knowing that he was a part of Reba's life again, even if no one knew it.

Reba and Brock were home alone for the time being. All the kids were out and Bill went to get the groceries. Reba was lying on the couch, next to Brock talking. They were talking about the kids, until there was a subject change.

"I want to get out of here," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a little confused.

"Here, all of this. I want out. Me and you, gone," she told him. She sat up, almost ready to run upstairs to pack everything she owned and just leave.

"We can't do that."

"Sure we can. We both want to get out of here. Lets leave!" she spoke the words almost as if she was telling Brock about her wildest dreams.

"You were the one that told me you couldn't just up and leave before," he reminded her. "We both know it won't be that easy."

"Well then we can try can't we?"

"No, it's not that simple. You can't just leave and expect to be welcomed back with open arms. If we leave that's it. We can't come back," he warned her, almost as ready to give into this dream as well, "If you want to go, I'll go with you. We can get the kids together and leave now, but it will be your final decision. There would be no going back."

She was so surprised that he was agreeing to this. She even thought it seemed a little crazy, but if it meant the family's happiness, why not? "Alright. I want to go."

Brock felt is heart flutter uncontrollably for a second, then he snapped back to reality. "If you get your things and the kids things together, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes. Then we can go get the kids. Ok?"

Reba nodded then sat up, totally shocked at what they were about to do. She couldn't believe she was just about to up and leave Bill.

Once she thought she had everything together, she ran outside, watching for Brock. But when he finally got there, there was another surprise they weren't expecting…Reba was going into labor.

* * *

**I wish we could go back  
to the beginning  
'cause there's something missing from your eyes.  
We lost a lifetime  
when I disappeared,  
now I am coming back to you.**

**I wish I could fly, I know I can save us somehow.**  
**You thought you were safe and sound but you need a hero now.  
**You gotta believe even with broken wings,  
**I've come to your rescue and you can rescue me.**

Summer's the season  
but you're cold and freezing,  
if there's a reason it's a lie.  
When did I lose you,  
**I need you to pull through,  
the weight of the world never felt so alive.**

**I wish I could fly, I know I can save us somehow.  
You thought you were safe and sound but you need a hero now.  
**You gotta believe even with broken wings,  
I've come to your rescue and you can rescue me.


End file.
